


Fanart of the Goblin Emperor

by ficwriter103



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inexplicable babies, Misuse of Maz, Mpreg, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pregnant Maia, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: Here, you shall find the followingPortraits of Maia, Csevet, CsetheiroMaia with an afroMaia getting pissedCsevet/Maia in an alleywayCsethiro/Maia discussing dalliancesMaia with a babyCala/Deret - Misuse of Maz as instructed by MaiaCsetheiro's booty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminare_ardua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminare_ardua/gifts).



> I'd really like to thank Katherine Addison for making me feel like drawing something. I was dealing with a long depressive episode and the book pulled me out of it for a little while. Super thanks to Luminare_ardua for letting me know about it!

We humbly submit for your consideration.

 

Maia Drazhar with dreadlocks and styled baby hair

 

 

 

Csethiro Ceredin

 

 

 

Csevet Aisava  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this with fanart as I go!

"The lives of OUR people matter to US!"

 

[in reply to a really insensitive comment]

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Idea: [Formality by lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz)

(GO READ IT IS AWESOME)

 

While discussing their list of allowed extra marital affairs

Csethiro: Put down all your nohecharei!

Maia: Let's not get ahead of ourselves

 

 


	4. Fanart of the Winter Emperor

Inspired by [The Winter Emperor by Island_of_Reil:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035460)


	5. Acrylic on Canvas

  
My friends, I am not good at staying true to my original headcanon, but I imagine this would be Maia in the future, slightly less baby fat, more matured, still rocking the locs and half smiling cause he know his empire strong. Cala and Deret probably shitting bricks along with his edocharei because the emperor refuses to sit in anything more than the bare minimum.   
  
"We would be remembered for our deeds, not our finery."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Maia having Csevet up against a rainbarrel in an alleyway, inspired by Discord Chats

Csethiro basking in the morning sun after a romp with Maia

 

"Do not let him climax, Cala."  
"Yes, Serenity"

 

(Pregnant Maia watches his two Nohecharei because the doctor forbade 'strenuous exercise')

 


	7. Chapter 7

Let's have a really ripped Csevet

 

Then babymomma Maia

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Ok hear me out what if telimezh and  Maia met pre-canon and had a relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

Captain Orthema has big dick Energy and no one can convince me otherwise

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Also Telimezh blowing Maia when Maia becomes Emperor

 

 

 

Instead of a get along shirt there's a get along dildo

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
